


back and forth

by noahliza



Series: tamagotchi [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Trio, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahliza/pseuds/noahliza
Summary: [we’re always falling in between]a trio halved is a messy thing.





	back and forth

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't forget about tamagotchi series, promise!

Days seemed to drag on, in the Mysterious Tower. At least, for Sora, they did. Riku, Kairi, and Lea all seemed to be enjoying their time - especially Lea, who left often to visit Twilight Town. Sora alternated between participating in daily training and not; on his more frequent ‘not’ days, he typically explored the tower.

 

He hadn’t really found anything worth sharing, at least not yet. He was sure he would, in time. There were offers to accompany him in his wandering, but he always declined. It was Sora’s ‘alone time’; something he’d never needed before. 

 

If Riku and Kairi noticed the change, they didn’t bring it up. 

 

Especially not to each other.

 

It was easy to miss, but on  _ their  _ free days, Sora felt like he was being slowly torn in two.

 

“You’re really sure you know how to make this?” Riku glanced skeptically at Sora, while he grabbed a few ingredients from the cupboards.

 

“Of course I do! Little Chef taught me to make all sorts of things!” Sora was all confidence as he climbed onto the countertop to grab a couple mixing bowls and measuring cups. “You’ll see, I’m good at cooking!” He brandished a wooden spoon and pointed it at Riku, challenging him.

 

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” Riku laughed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“You better!” Sora chirped as he hopped off the countertop. He swayed slightly for a split second, before righting himself. A quick glance confirmed that Riku hadn’t noticed. 

 

There wasn’t a real need to cook anything in the Mysterious Tower, but after an afternoon of Sora happily reminiscing about his time learning from Little Chef, Riku was curious to see what was so great about it. 

 

Sora had secretly been hoping that the three of them could make something, but Kairi had disappeared from the room once Riku asked Sora to teach him to make something. His insides twisted just remembering it, distraught.

 

The kitchen was all but quiet as Sora instructed Riku, and pitched in himself. Ingredients were mixed, a crust was made, then the filling. The kitchen was a mess by the time the two were finished. 

 

“Is it done cooling yet?” Riku glanced at the now-finished lemon tart that sat on the table. 

 

“Um.” Sora lifted the pan and felt around the bottom of it. “Yeah! It’s ready!” He grinned and set it back down, quickly cutting into it and serving Riku a slice.

 

Riku took a bite and lit up, “I can’t believe we  _ made  _ this, it’s delicious.” 

 

“It’s so much better when you made it yourself, right!?”

 

“Actually, yeah.” Riku nodded. “I didn’t believe you at first, honestly. It didn’t make sense why it would taste any different.”

 

“I dunno why its like that,  to be honest.” Sora smiled a bit sheepishly. “It really does, though.” 

 

“Mhm,” Riku nodded. “You aren’t gonna have any?” 

 

“Nah, not yet. I’ll hide some away for later.” Sora smiled again. He slowly cut himself a small slice of the tart and set it on a plate. “I’m gonna go hide this, I’ll be back to help clean!” Sora grabbed a bowl to cover his slice of tart with, then dashed to his room.

 

Sora pointedly ignored how dreary his bedroom looked, as he set the now-covered tart on his desk. He’d been keeping the curtains drawn for the past few days, darkening the space. 

 

Sora brightened as he went back to help Riku clean up their mess. Ignoring, ignoring, ignoring.

 

With Kairi, it was just the same.

 

She’d invited him out to watch the sun set,  _ ‘like when they were kids’ _ . Sora accepted, and pretended he didn’t see Riku continuously looking at them from across the room. 

 

_ Two different reactions that mean the same thing. _

 

Sora was tired of it, he was tired in general. But, he shoved it down, wanting to have a good time with his friends. Even if it was only ever one friend at a time.

 

“It’s kinda weird watching the sun set without the paopu tree, isn’t it?” Kairi giggled. 

 

The two sat side-by-side on a balcony that Kairi had found. Sora hadn’t remembered it being there, but he was never sure where things were, past the first few floors. 

 

“I didn’t even think about it, honestly,” Sora admitted, “But, you’re right. It’s kind of nice, though.”

 

“It is?” Kairi looked at Sora curiously.

 

“Yeah,” Sora nodded. “Not so humid, I guess?”

 

“Since when did you care about that?” 

 

“Well, I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve been there, and now I’m more used to places that aren’t humid, I guess.” Sora shrugged.

 

“True!” Kairi smiled. “It  _ has  _ been a while since any of us went home. That’s so weird to think about!” She threw her hands up, an exaggerated gesture.

 

Sora felt a pang in his chest at the mention of  _ home _ .

 

“It really is!” Sora laughed, ignoring the pang. 

 

The two chattered amongst themselves until the sun dipped below the horizon, casting the world in red light. Kairi’s red hair shone like fire at this time of day. They sat quietly then, and watched as the sky slowly changed its colors. Night fell, and the stars came out. 

 

If Kairi’s hair shone the best at sunset, Riku’s did when the stars were out. Sora fidgeted with his necklace as he reminisced about stargazing with Riku when they were kids.

 

“You gonna stay outside a bit longer?” Kairi asked. “I’m gonna head inside, okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s okay.” Sora stood and offered his hand to pull Kairi up. “I’ll come in too. I’m a bit tired.”

 

“Yeah? You didn’t go to training today, though?” Kairi asked, clasping her hands behind her back. “I should be  _ way  _ more tired than you!” She teased.

 

“Hey, exploring can be tiring too!” Sora scoffed in mock offense. “Really though, I think just sitting for so long made me sleepy.”

 

“Aw,” Kairi laughed. “Poor Sora.” 

 

“Poor me!” Sora grinned as the two headed back inside together.

 

The next morning at breakfast, Kairi and Riku both tried to ask Sora to spar at the same time. They both fell silent. Sora squirmed in his chair, the vibe in the room grew tense and uncomfortable. 

 

The silence stretched on, and Sora realized neither of them were going to try again while the other was there. Kairi was looking away, while Riku glanced at her repeatedly.

 

Sora felt like he was being ripped down the middle. 

 

“Sorry, I’m not going to training today.” He broke the silence.

 

Both Riku and Kairi slouched a bit, disappointed with Sora’s answer. 

 

“You’ve been taking a lot of days off, lately.” Kairi noted. “You’re really not wanting to be serious about this?”

 

“Um, I-”

 

“He doesn’t have to be, though,” Riku interjected.

 

There was no animosity in either’s tone, but Sora felt the tension and discomfort regardless. 

 

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that! I was just asking.” Kairi smiled apologetically at Sora.

 

“It’s okay,” Sora said quietly. “I’m still thinking on it, is all.”

 

“Take all the time you need.” Riku nodded in understanding.

 

The two finished their breakfasts, and Sora felt the tear deepen as Riku and Kairi went their separate ways. Riku, to the library; and Kairi, to the training hall.

 

Sora stared at his plate for a while before giving up and dumping his breakfast in the trash.

 

“Sorry for wasting food,” He mumbled to no one.

 

He trudged slowly up into his room and collapsed back into bed. He wasn’t sure why he’d bothered getting up for breakfast, any more. He’d felt nauseous for days; the more he ripped, the worse it felt.

 

Exhausted, Sora decided to nap the morning away.

 

He woke to a message from Riku, and a message from Kairi. Both asked where he was at lunch time. He ripped a bit more, and he decided not to answer either of them. 

 

The next couple days went the same, Sora stayed holed up in his room and napped. Sometimes he’d grab his gummiphone and play some games to pass the time. 

 

Sora got messages from Kairi and Riku, both asking if he was feeling okay. Kairi also asked if he was getting sick. 

 

_ ‘Yea. I’m ok.’ _ he lied to both of them. He felt like he was nearly torn apart.

 

He missed his friends.

 

He missed them  _ being  _ friends. 

 

Sora tossed his phone on the floor, and it landed on top of a small pile of clothes that he hadn’t bothered to put away.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter plug: find me @ noa_rat!
> 
> series + title from sea in the sky
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
